1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Computer Aided Coordinate Digitizing System for reading plans, maps or other diagrams and for automatically calculating data such as material and cost estimates from the readings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction, planning, land survey, real estate, and many other industries, it is often necessary to calculate actual dimensions and parameters from blueprint plans, diagrams and/or quantity estimates from the calculations. It is tedious, time-consuming and often inaccurate to make such calculations by hand. To make building cost estimates, for example, it is necessary to take dimensions from the plan, scale these up to actual size, calculate such parameters as area, length or volume from the dimensions, and then convert these parameters into quantities of materials required and their cost. Inaccuracies in such estimates will involve over or under-ordering of materials and the consequent problems. If any subsequent changes are made to the plans, the entire process must be repeated.
Digitizing devices for taking location readings from plans have been developed, these devices generally comprising a sensor assembly and a signal generator in the form of a pointer which is placed at appropriate positions on a plan to generate a signal which is detected by the sensor assembly to pinpoint the position of the pointer.
After the required location readings have been taken, further calculations are normally required, such as calculations of dimensions area, volume, material quantities, and so on.